Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dissolving a hardened glass solder, a method for separating components joined through the use of a glass solder, a method for disassembling a fuel cell and an apparatus for disassembling a fuel cell.
It is known, in particular, from the book entitled "Fuel Cell Handbook" by A. J. Appelby and F. R. Foulkes, Van Nostrand Reinhold, 1988, pp. 442 to 454, that the components of a fuel cell are made of metal alloys or ceramics. In the case of a high-temperature fuel cell, CrFe5Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 1, for example, is used as a material for a bipolar plate. High requirements placed on materials to be used, for example mechanical stability at an operating temperature of more than 800.degree. C. in the high-temperature fuel cell, give rise to high material costs.
Depleting sources of raw materials and environmental issues necessitate the reuse of the materials of the components. Firstly, the reuse of the original component, once it has been cleaned, is desirable and secondly, after the recycling process has been carried out, the recovered material is used to fabricate a new component.
In the high-temperature fuel cell the individual components are joined by a glassy substance, for example a hardened glass solder. Subsequent use of the individual components or of the material of which the components are composed requires suitable regeneration of the components or of the high-temperature fuel cell.